Ricken
Not to be mistaken for Richten. Ricken (リヒト Rihito, Licht in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Yuki Masuda.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara14.html He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version. Profile Ricken is the youngest member of Chrom's Shepherds, and acts as the mascot of the group. He looks up to Chrom, and acts like a child, though he dislikes being treated as such. Ricken's family was of noble stature until they lost much of their wealth. His support with the Avatar reveals that he joined the Shepherds to help restore his family's status, but he does not exactly know how to achieve such a thing just yet. Animals like him more than anyone else in the army. His birthday is May 23. When Maribelle was kidnapped by Gangrel, Ricken asked to join Chrom for the battle. However, Chrom asked him to stay back since he was too young. Ricken ignored the order and followed behind Chrom's army to Border Pass. When Aversa was about to kill Maribelle, Ricken stepped in, cast a Wind spell and rescued her. Ricken then went on to protect Maribelle until they could reunite with Chrom's army shortly after. Afterwards, after seeing Ricken's abilities, Chrom allows him to join the army. After the war, Ricken realized his own childish behaviors and quickly matured and became a mage of the highest order. In Game Base Stats | Mage |3 |20 |3 |8+2 |6 |5 |10 |6 |3 |5 | Magic +2 | Tome - D |Elwind |} Growth Rates |85% |20% |55% |50% |50% |65% |35% |35% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Gregor *Henry *Ricken's children Class Sets *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Ricken's the second mage in the game and comes about 3 chapters after Miriel is recruited. Ricken has a slightly lower magic, skill, and speed growths than her. However his Luck and Defensive growths are higher than her. It's also notable that he has a better strength growth than Miriel. Still, Ricken makes a very good Sage as he will be able to take physical hits better than Miriel, but still, as a Mage unit, he should not be involved with direct combat. Despite his lower skill, he has Focus to compensate this and will allow him to land criticals, only when allies are away. To make use of this, he should go in before his other allies. Of course he can also grab Tomefaire which will give his magical attacks more sting to it. As a Dark Knight, Ricken's strength growth is much better than Miriel's and should be the choice for a balanced physical and magical Dark Knight unit between the two. Ricken can learn Slow Burn which may take some time to fully exploit, but on most maps in the main game, Slow Burn can really help his hit and dodge in the long run. Lifetaker is Ricken's only regenerative ability. With his low defenses, Lifetaker can make a huge difference in a tight spot and can help relieve Healing Units from constantly healing him. Reclassing Ricken's secondary class options are Cavalier and Archer. Both of these classes are based on physical damage which Ricken will not be a game changing unit in these classes and should return to his Mage classes in the end. The Cavalier skill, Discipline, in particular is great to help Ricken build mainly sword skills if considering leaving him as a Dark Knight. If not, chances are his Tomes will reach A in no time as a Mage then Sage. In most of his promotions for these classes, Ricken will not outshine Stahl, Sully, or Frederick and is decent at best. However Ricken can find many useful skills such as Luna which can give him a needed boost in attack damage when he is a mage. Dual Guard+ also makes a decent subskill to activate and protect him when he is in need of some damage block. As a Paladin he can grab Defender which will give him a decent boost to stats, however it will lose effectiveness once he begins to cap stats. Aegis will help shave off damage from tomes and bows as well. Ricken lacks much strength, and can thus have problems being a consistent Archer compared to the standard archer, Virion. However some of the Archer's skills can also prove useful in his Mage class. The easily obtainable Skill +2 is a quaint little skill to have to make up for the lower skill growth than Miriel though will lose effectiveness after a few reclassing. Prescience is good to have for him to have an advantage when attacking. Sniper Ricken will not need to level up to level 15 since Bowfaire is not particularly useful for him outside of the archer classes, but is great Hit Rate +20 to almost ensure a 100% hit chance on the enemy, especially on harder difficulties. Bowbreaker from Bow Knight can be useful if Ricken is attacked by enemy archers or makes him a good Archer killer in any class he is in. Quotes Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"We're about to face some tough enemies. Do you think we could team up? Please?" (team up) *"Hey, so what do you dream about more than anything else?" (dreams) *"So what do you do when the fighting's done and you have a moment to yourself?" (free time) *"What are you so happy about? Did you find a puppy? ...Can I see it?" (happy) Replying *"No. I just finally worked out how to use this difficult magic. Want to see?" (happy) *"I dream of being taller. Maybe a little more muscular...stuff like that." (dreams) *"I study magic! Well, actually, I play with forest creatures. ...What? They like me." (free time) Asking - Married *"(Name), will we always be together? I worry some tragedy is going to part us." (promise) *"You're so pretty, (name). My throat gets all dry whenever I look at you." (compliment) *"I really care about you, (name). I hope you never get tired of hearing that." (love) *"(Name), you dropped this. ...What's that look you're giving me? Is it important?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Worried about me? Don't be. I already SWORE to myself I'd survive adolescence!" (promise) *"Really? Thanks! Just give me time, all right? I'll be twice the man I am now!" (compliment) *"Hey, I love you, too! You're so important to me." (love) *"This is medicine to, um, make me taller. It'll help me take care of you!" (gift) Asking - Child *"You look dreadful, (name). Should I fetch a priest or a cleric? (concern)" *"Let's go practice together, (name). I want to see who's more advanced!" (train) *"(Name), is there anything you'd like? I'm your papa, so you should let me get it." (gift) *"So, (name), what do people do in the future? What did you do?" (story) Replying - Child *"I guess there's no fooling you. But don't worry, I'll be alright." (concern) *"All right. I may be small, but don't you dare underestimate me!" (train) *"Well, all right. Can you make me taller? ...No, I mean it. Could you work on that?" (gift) *"Well, I've sort of been the runt around here. Enemies mock me, Chrom coddles me... But now I'm a father—well, father-to-be—so anyone who overlooks me is just stupid. ...Thanks for showing up. I really needed this confidence boost." (story) Level Up *"Nobody will talk down to me now!" (6+ stats up) *"See? I can hold my own! (4-5 stats up) *”Do I look any taller? I hope so.” (2-3 stats up) *"I've gotta try harder." (0-1 stat up) *"Wait... When did I get so ridiculously strong?" (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"This officially makes me grown up!" Armory *"Ooh! I want that one! Get me that one!" (buying) *"You're selling my stuff? Oh...oh, all right..." (selling) *"You'd better not dumb my weapons down. Promise!" (forging) Barracks Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar! Here to take a breather?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar! Here to relax for a bit?" (day) *"Good evening, Avatar! Will you be resting up tonight?" (evening) *"Avatar, it's getting late! Are you staying up all night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Ugh. I'm definitely not a morning person." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! Where to today?" (day) *"Hello, Avatar! The days just fly by, don't they?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar! I'm going to turn in for the night!" (night) Roster A novice Shepherd who looks and acts like a child. While this endears him to others, he hates being treated as anything less than an equal. He sees Chrom as a brother. The most popular with cute animals. Born on May 23rd. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stick by me!" *"We've got company." *"You and I can take them!" *"I'll protect you!" *"Careful." *"Just watch me go!" *"We've got this!" *"Haa! Nothing to fear!" *"Don't worry I'm here." *"We fight together!" Dual Strike *"Watch this!" *"Have some more!" *"I've got this!" Dual Guard *"Stay back!" *"Look out!" Critical *“Take this!” *“This is gonna hurt!” *“Die!” *"Don't look down on me!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Ricken - Upcoming Mage : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. The sting of that revelation caused him to redouble his efforts, and soon he was a mage of the highest order. ; Ricken and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Ricken, above all else. ; Ricken and Lissa : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. He and Lissa learned from these mistakes and grew old and wise together. ; Ricken and Sully : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Sully made for a strict, but fair, companion, and the couple thrived together. ; Ricken and Miriel : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Miriel's intellect inspired him greatly, and together they unlocked the secrets of the universe. ; Ricken and Maribelle : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Maribelle went on to be a magistrate, and the couple leaned on each other for the rest of their days. ; Ricken and Panne : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Panne took him to the wilds, reminding him he was a small part of a greater plan. ; Ricken and Cordelia : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Cordelia herself advanced as a knight, and the couple lived for many long years. ; Ricken and Nowi : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Behind closed doors, people whispered as to how he aged while his wife, Nowi, never did. ; Ricken and Tharja : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tharja stayed with him and perfected her hexes, and the couple's magical talents soared. ; Ricken and Olivia : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Thanks to Olivia's dances, however, the years hence were full of joy and laughter. ; Ricken and Cherche : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. But Cherche's caring and patience saw him through to the end. Etymology 'Licht' is the German and Dutch word for Light. Ricken is a name of Germanic origin, meaning powerful. Trivia *Ricken's official artwork depicts him wielding a Wind Tome. *Ricken's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones was first released in North America. *In his C support with Olivia, Ricken is reading a book about a prince who falls in love with a forest maiden: it may be a reference to Sigurd and Deirdre, as she lived in the small village within the Spirit Forest and Sigurd is the Lord of Chalphy. Gallery File:Richt.jpg|Ricken's portrait in Awakening. File:richt confession.jpg|Ricken confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Rickenconfession.jpg|Ricken's full confession. File:Ricken.jpg|Concept art of Ricken. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters